The Cousins
by MistressAli
Summary: A girl named Devon visits Robotropolis....but for what purpose?


The Cousins (c) 98 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.  
Used without permission.  
Devon and DaSilva and Neophyte (c) MistressAli  
Packbell (c) David Pistone

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way. And if you want to use my characters, please ask me.  
Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing...just a warning... :)

"One day maybe we will dance again, under fiery skies  
Maybe one day you will love again, love that never dies..."  
---The Verve!

"The Cousins"

The mouse was running. Four tiny legs launched it in long desperate leaps, sending up black spray as it raced through puddles. Directly behind the little animal were the heavy marching feet of two human-shaped robots, their feet coming down with crushing force upon the city streets. The mouse wasn't quite fast enough; in a moment a robot's foot descended upon it. Then the 'bots were moving on. I saw the twinkle of blood in the moonlight, spread out around a tiny broken pile of fur and bone.  
Beside me, my sister was trembling. I looked over at her...her cobalt-blue hair, her sky blue, nearly fluorescent, eyes, and her violet lips. "Calm down, DaSilva."  
She fingered one of her azure ponytails, biting her lower lip, a clear sign of her nervousness. "Devon," she said, "This is crazy! He was always a grouch-now he's just insane! This is insane!"  
"Oh, I don't care about Uncle Julian," I sighed, rolling my eyes heavenward to the smog-bound skies. "But my dear cousin..."  
DaSilva rolled her own eyes. "Not him...all this for that loser..."  
I could see my cousin now...his pretty eyes, that intense gem-like blue, and that luxurious tan hair, sweeping down his neck. Not handsome, no...but intriguing.  
Then DaSilva gasped in fear, cutting off my thoughts. I saw the brilliant white light of flashlights, cutting through the twilight air and shining in our direction. More robots.  
I stood up, high above the ground, on a pile of scrap junk. DaSilva kept low.  
"You're crazy," she repeated.  
I tossed back my long reddish-brown ponytail, ignoring her. The 'bots entered the clearing. Before they raised their flashlight-fingers, I saw their flying-saucer shaped heads look up at me. Then I was blinded by the dazzling lights.  
"Surrender, Intruder," the lead 'bot ordered.  
With my hands above my head, I carefully made my way down the pile. The lead 'bot shoved me back to its companions, who clamped their metal hands around my wrists. They hadn't seen DaSilva.  
I stood still while the lead 'bot spoke into its wrist communicator. "Commander Packbell," it droned, "We have captured an intruder."  
I heard a malicious cold voice respond to the 'bot.  
"Good, SWATbots...bring her to my lab."  
Commander Packbell? Labs? Perhaps I was in trouble here...

*************************************

I found myself being dragged down metal corridors and into a lab. The walls were cold steel, the room cluttered with tables and test tubes and computers.  
A chair swiveled around and in it sat a black-haired human with an evil grin on his handsome, if not cruel, face.  
"A human," he grated. "How interesting..."  
I noticed his eyes then, they were earth brown, but as he smiled wider, they began to glow a brilliant red. And his voice had a strong metallic ring to it.  
**Oh, so he isn't a human...or not completely...**  
He got out of his chair and pushed it towards me. "Have a seat."  
I sat, eyeing him uneasily. There was something wrong about him. Something off.  
He circled around the chair, his fingers trailing along the back, and then he crouched down in front of me to stare me in the face. "And she's a beautiful little human too, isn't she?" He took my hand in his, his thumb stroking the ridge of my knuckles gently. "And what is such a pretty little thing doing in big bad Robotropolis?"  
I felt goosebumps rise along my arm--his hand was as cold as frost-edged windows. He leaned his face into mine. "Can't you talk?" he hissed.  
His breath had no odor. It was merely a blast of cold air against my face. I looked around, then back at him, jutting my chin out defiantly.  
"Yes, I can talk just fine."  
"Ah, good." He rubbed his hands together, standing up again.  
I narrowed my eyes. "To answer your question: I'm here to see someone."  
"What?" His voice was razor-sharp.  
"Oh yes," I said sweetly. "I'm here to see my cousin. Might I have the pleasure of your name?"  
"Commander Packbell, dear."  
"Well, commander, my business isn't with you."  
He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Excuse me, little lady. I run the show around here." His eyes glowed a soft curious red. "But, you've..." he paused, looking wicked, "...aroused...my curiosity."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who do you wish to see?"  
"I want to see..."  
"...yes...?"  
"Snively."  
His eyes widened. "Did you say Snively?"  
"Are your hearing sensors failing you? That's exactly what I said."  
Packbell shook his head. "Why him? I'm a much more important figure, or Robotnik."  
"No, I want to see him."  
The commander still looked disbelieving. I smiled at his expression. Then he turned to a robot...SWATbots, he'd called them. "Well, take her," he said. "And follow me."  
The SWATbot closed its metal hand around my slender wrist.  
"Gently, gently with her," said Packbell, smiling wickedly. "She's mine after Robotnik, or Snively, as it is, is through with her."  
**In your dreams, commander.**  
He walked out the door, the SWATbot obediently following him. I walked along willingly.

**************************

We reached a set of double doors. The tall android pressed a touchpad on the wall and the doors slid open soundlessly.  
"Doctor," said Packbell, as we walked into the room. I looked around. The room was huge, and lined with computers. A command center, it looked like.  
A green throne-like chair swiveled around and its occupant gazed at us. "Yes, commander?"  
I stared back. Uncle Julian hadn't changed a bit, expect for his weight. Big before, now he was massive! He still had that stupid mustache and that egg-shaped bald head that he insisted on polishing. I noticed his left arm had changed also--it was robotic.  
"Yes, commander? What is it?"  
"This girl here." Packbell yanked my arm roughly. "Said that she wanted to see her cousin."  
"Oh really?" Uncle Julian seemed amused. "Your cousin is probably roboticized, darling. Where was he captured?"  
"Uncle Julian," I said, "Don't you recognize me? Devon Paige? Your niece?"  
He stared hard at me and finally realization appeared on his fat face. "Ah yes...Devon. My brother's child." He smiled what he probably thought was a pleasant, charming grin...to me it was creepy and leering.  
"So, Devon," he purred. "What is your cousin's name?"  
"Snively," I said.  
"Snively?" He seemed as startled as the android had been. Then he rested his hands on his immense belly. "Yes, that's right. Packbell, call him in."  
Packbell spoke into his wrist com. "Snively, get your skinny ass down here."  
I paced the room, waiting. It had been a long time. Would my dear cousin be the same? I glanced at Uncle Julian. Would he be fat?  
The doors slid open. In my position, near Uncle Julian's throne, I could not see who had entered.  
"What is it, sir?" I heard that familiar voice--irritating and nasal--but I had never been truly bothered by Snively's voice. But there was something different in it now--some kind of meekness.  
"There's someone here to see you."  
"Who?"  
Uncle Julian waved his hand in my direction, and Snively stepped to the side and saw me.  
Both our eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open. His hair--his beautiful thick mop of hair was gone, replaced with only a few scraggly strands. He wasn't fat though--he was still slender and wimpy-looking.  
"Devon?"  
"Hello Snively," I said.  
He didn't move. I took a step towards him. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
"What are you doing here?" I was surprised by the sharp, almost bitter, tone in his voice.  
"I just stopped by to visit," I grumbled. "Is that ok with you?"  
He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, and looked over at Julian.  
"Well?" said Julian. "Don't be rude, Snively, show her to a room."  
"Of course, sir." Snively beckoned for me to follow him and we walked out of the command room.

"What's with all this 'sir' stuff?" I asked.  
Snively looked over at me with his usual expression--that cynical insolent glance. His voice had picked up that old arrogant tone also--although it was maddening to most ears, mine found it soothing and familiar.  
"He's not Uncle Julian anymore, Devon. He's Robotnik." He rolled his eyes. "Thinks he's all high and mighty."  
"But he is," I said. "He's dictator of Mobius!"  
"A title he does not deserve," said Snively, trailing his fingers along the wall as we walked.  
"You deserve it?"  
"Of course."  
"Yeah right." I laughed.  
We had reached a door and he yanked it open. "Your quarters, Madam."  
"Why thank you, good sir." I strolled into the room. There was one window on the south wall and a small bed with a black comforter. The floor was strewn with little pieces of metal, wire, and plastic.  
"Um...is this someone's room?"  
"Coconuts," said Snively. "But he hardly ever uses it."  
"Coconuts?"  
"A robotic monkey. He takes care of..." Snively laughed cruelly, "...the sewage system. He hates it."  
"Great. I hope he doesn't come in here. I'd pass out from the stench!"  
"I've got to go now," said my cousin, staring out the window. I sat down on the bed, watching the door swing slowly closed.

The next day, I headed down to the command center. It would be interesting to watch the daily procedures of this immense city. I wondered where DaSilva was. Probably still crouched on the junk piles...chicken!  
I passed by robots of different types and paid them no heed. Then two robots came out of a room in the corridor ahead of me and turned my way. They were so unique-looking that I paused to watch them.  
"Hey!" yelled the rooster-robot in a loud squawking voice. "What are you staring at?!"  
"Yeah!" shouted the other robot, a strange turquoise tank-like thing, with a pointy drill for a nose. "Take a picture!"  
I decided to hold back my insults. "Hi," I said. "How's it going?"  
"It's going pretty good," said the rooster. "My name's Scratch. I'm Robotnik's favorite robot!"  
The tank looked up at the rooster, frowning. "You are not! I'm his favorite!"  
"Grounder, you dimbot, you are not! I am!"  
"No, I am!"  
"No, I am!"  
"No..."  
"ENOUGH!" I yelled. They looked at me.  
"You know what?" said Scratch.  
"You're dumb?" said Grounder.  
Scratch kicked Grounder. "Shut up, you! I'm talking to her."  
Grounder laughed. I rolled my eyes. "What?"  
"Robotnik doesn't like you," Scratch said. "I heard him say that."  
"I heard him first," said Grounder.  
I walked off with the sound of their arguing ringing in my ears.

So I headed down to the command center. As I entered, I could feel Robotnik's red eyes on me. I smiled pleasantly at him. He smiled back in a way that made my skin crawl.  
Snively was typing away at a keyboard and I went over and watched for a moment. Although he was typing leisurely, almost boredly, the words sprang onto the screen at a ninety-word-a-minute pace.  
"Snively," I said.  
-Tap-tap-tap-click-  
"Snively!"  
He frowned at the screen for a moment, then continued typing.  
"Needlenose!"  
"Devon," he said warningly, finally looking up, giving me an icy blue stare. "I get quite enough of that from the Freedom Fighters and Packbell." He rubbed his forehead, glancing wearily back at the screen. "Don't you start too."  
"Well, you weren't listening to me." Then I frowned. "Who are the Freedom Fighters?" I remembered only vaguely hearing about them...I had been gone for a long time with DaSilva, living far far up north...far away from Robotnik's influences. Oh, I'd heard of Robotnik and his infamous coup, but only discovered it was my uncle a few months back. And I heard my cousin's name mentioned as well, it seemed he'd been working with Uncle Julian...er..Robotnik. And that's why I had dragged my protesting sister here, just to see Snively again. Didn't particularly want to see my uncle, I had never cared much for Julian...  
"A band of rebels," said Snively, typing again. "Who attack Robotropolis. They live in a village, KnotHole...so far we haven't found it."  
"They have a good reason to attack," I said in a low voice. I could still feel the weight of my uncle's stare.  
I leaned in close, my lips almost brushing Snively's ear. "You shouldn't be here," I whispered. "This is the losing side."  
"Come to take me away, ha ha?"  
I smiled. "You ARE crazy."  
"Snively!" said Robotnik suddenly. "I've changed my mind. I want you to turn that report in by noon."  
Snively glanced at his watch. An hour and a half. "Go away, Devon. You're getting me in trouble."  
"Oooh, so tense," I cooed, rubbing his shoulders.  
"Devon!"  
"Fine," I said, backing off. Damn grouch.

I was slouched rather boredly in a chair a few hours later. Robotnik was reading the report. He looked over at me.  
"What are we going to do with you?" he muttered.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"  
He looked back down at the report without answering.  
**Fat ass. He'd better not try anything or I'll...** I thought hard. Really...what could I do? Robotnik had hundreds of robots; if he wanted to do something to me, there was no way I could stop him. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything...after all, he was my uncle. He wouldn't hurt his relations...would he?  
My question was soon to be answered.

*****************************

It was early evening when the surveillance monitors showed a group of anthro animals moving through the streets.  
"It's the hedgehog!" Snively said.  
"Get him!" bellowed Robotnik.  
After a few shouted commands to various groups of SWATbots, Snively and Robotnik watched the surveillance monitors intently. I rolled my eyes.  
But I was a bit curious...so I peered over at the monitors also. The group split into two groups. Group one consisted of a nervous-looking fox with gold hair, and a rabbit with a roboticized arm and legs. Group two was comprised of a pretty ground squirrel, and a handsome blue hedgehog. He moved with incredible speed, and his impressive maneuvers trashed one group of SWATbots. I knew it must be Sonic...his name was so famous, it had even reached the remote northern areas I had occupied.  
I was amused, but Robotnik was not. He bellowed and screamed. Snively was looking a little nervous, I noticed. He quickly ordered more SWATbots after the hedgehog.  
**Why the hedgehog?** I thought. **It's clear the other group's up to something. Go after them!**  
"So, what's going on?" I asked.  
"Not now, Devon," said Snively impatiently.  
"But what's happening..." My eyes were riveted to the surveillance monitor. The group rejoined, and I watched the squirrel punch some commands into a small hand-held computer.  
Then the squirrel leapt into Sonic's arms, the rabbit grabbed Sonic around the waist, and the fox grabbed ahold of the rabbit. I watched in amazement as the hedgehog took off, a line of fire blazing behind him. They were out of the city in seconds.  
"Wow," I said.  
Another monitor, one that held a view of some factory or another, was suddenly filled with blinding light. When the light faded, I saw the factory was gone, replaced by bits of debris clattering to the ground.  
Snively saw it too, and his face changed from that intent hunting glare, to a look of misery.  
"Oh well," I said. "A minor setback."  
My cousin looked even more wretched. His eyes were wide, and he began to tremble violently. I couldn't understand--why was he so upset? Sure, a factory had been lost. Big deal. 'No use crying over spilt milk,' as my mama used to say.  
Robotnik's voice rumbled out, low and vicious. "Snively...what happened?"  
Snively's voice was whispery. "SWATbot factory #3...gone, sir..."  
"WHAT?"  
He rose his voice. "SWATbot factory #3 is destroyed, sir..."  
Robotnik let out a scream of rage that startled me. Even more surprising was the shriek of absolute terror that ripped from my cousin's throat.  
"Come here," said Robotnik. "COME HERE! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM!? THERE WERE SWATBOTS EVERYWHERE! YOU ARE INCOMPETENT!"  
Snively trudged over to Robotnik's throne, shoulders slumped. "It's...it's not my f-f-fault, s-sir..."  
"Oh, it's not?" Robotnik cooed in a motherly voice. Then he roared, "Then whose is it, you little bastard?!"  
I watched my dear cousin cower under the onslaught of these viscous words as Robotnik leaned forward in his throne.  
"I'M TIRED OF FAILURE!!" Robotnik screamed. Then he drew his arm back, and punched Snively, flat out in the stomach, sending the little man stumbling backwards. He bent over, wheezing, clutching his belly.  
I ran over, as he dropped down to his knees, and crouched beside him. "Don't you touch him!" I bellowed as Robotnik rose slightly out of his chair. The fat tyrant complied, slumping back down in his throne.  
I held Sniv in my arms, feeling him gasp for breath. "Are you ok?" I asked.  
He raised his head to look at me, tears glittering in his eyes. I saw my worried face reflected in those blue mirrors.  
"How could you?!" I yelled.  
Robotnik just smiled.  
"Shut up, Devon," Snively said breathlessly. "Just shut up."  
"But he hit you..."  
His voice was a whisper. "It happens all the time..."  
I stood up, and aimed my finger at Robotnik. "You fat piece of shit!! How could you do that! Big deal--it was one little factory! Big deal!"  
"Shut up now, niece, or I'll have you roboticized!"  
"You big coward!" I yelled, ignoring his threat. "He's smaller than you!"  
Robotnik's huge fist clenched. "As are you..."  
I clenched my own fists.  
"I have no use for you, dear little niece," said Robotnik. "You are just as worthless as your stupid groveling cousin. I can have you roboticized at any moment...killed at any moment, so you watch your tongue!"  
I lowered my eyes. Robotnik was right. I was foolish...screaming insults at this tyrant, at this merciless being who ruled this planet with a cruel fist. Why he had kept me around for even this long...was beyond me.  
But I would not apologize. Only offer ideas.  
"You rely too much on technology," I said, finally.  
"Oh really?" Robotnik was much calmer.  
"Yes...and I noticed that your enemy uses very little techno."  
"Yes...because they are a group of little forest children."  
"Haven't you learned anything from being War Minister?" I demanded. "You have to think like the enemy. Tell me, how many times have you tried to locate KnotHole?"  
"An uncountable number."  
"How have you tried to find it? What methods?"  
"Hover units, stealthbots...satellites..." replied Robotnik. "And other little ways as well." He glared at Snively. "But someone always screws up."  
Snively looked apologetic.  
"So basically...all technological ways."  
"Yes...but what's your point?" Robotnik was getting irritated. I tossed back my hair.  
"I have an idea," I said. "An idea so outrageously simple that it will probably work. Just like Occam's Razor."  
"The simplest answer is often the right one," muttered Robotnik.  
I nodded.

************************************

Robotnik had finally agreed to my plan; to hike into the woods and find KnotHole on foot. No technology whatsoever.  
"Fine," Robotnik had growled. "But take that little pansy with you." He looked at his nephew. "And Snively, if she tries anything against me--shoot her."  
"Of course, sir." I noticed the gleam of the laser pistol in Snively's belt.  
"Let's go change," I said to my cousin.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing army pants, an opened green vest over a brown tanktop, and black army boots. Damn, I looked good.  
Snively was sulking. I glanced over. "Don't worry, you look good." He was clothed in dusty green cargo pants, black tanktop and black boots.  
"Oh, thank you," he grumbled, standing up.  
"Black makes you look slimmer," I said.  
"Like I need that." He frowned. "This is a dumb idea."  
"It is not! It'll work!"

We trudged down the hallways and through the city streets.  
"Where are you two going?" I heard a male voice say. Packbell was leaning against the side of a building.  
"Out hiking," I said. "To find Knothole."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes," said Snively.  
"By yourselves?"  
"Yes."  
Packbell licked his lips slowly, sensually. "You ever hear of sirens?" His red eyes were focused on my cousin's face.  
Snively thought for a moment. "Yes...mythical creatures who lured travelers--sailors--to their death with their beautiful singing."  
"That's right," said Packbell. He leaned over, his voice lowering to a harsh metallic whisper. "You may just have yourself a siren there, my boy." The android's finger ran along the laser gun at his belt. "Remember what Robotnik said. If she causes trouble..."  
"Yes, yes," said Snively impatiently. "Come on, Devon."  
I understood. Snively's not to be taken in by my beauty, like sailors to sirens, or it could mean the death of Robotropolis...how? If I tried to lure Snively into doing something against Robotnik... Robotnik thinks I'd betray him?  
**I'm not that foolish, Uncle Julian.**

The forest was so lush, so beautiful, I could hardly imagine someone wishing it destroyed.  
We moved through the trees, following narrow trails. Overhead, light filtered through the rustling leaves, and birdsong rang in my ears.  
Ferns and ladyslippers and rich smelling wintergreen plants were scattered throughout the forest. Thick soft carpets of moss felt springy under my boots, while twigs and leaves crackled nosily.  
But Snively was not impressed. He slapped at a mosquito on his bare arm, grumbling as he stumbled over an exposed tree root. "Miserable forest...it'll be nice when it's destroyed."  
"The whole thing?"  
"Well, the area around KnotHole, anyway." His uncaring boot crushed a delicate purple flower to a pulp.  
"It's peaceful. And it smells good."  
"Smells like rotting leaves. And it's too humid."  
"It's clean. And healthy--unlike that shit you breathe in every day."  
I stopped by a clear stream, crouching to scoop up a handful of water. After splashing my face, I drank.  
Then I looked up at my cousin. He was leaning idly against a tree, eyes riveted to my face...no...a little lower than my face. I realized my loose tank top was allowing him a wonderful view of my breasts. I stood up, smoothing down my shirt.  
"It's not polite to stare."  
"I...I wasn't staring," he protested, looking away. A touch of pink appeared in his cheeks.  
"But..." I said, "You can be as impolite as you want." I shrugged off my vest, and grasped the bottom of my tank top, pulling it over my head. Snively's mouth dropped and he stared in shock at my bare chest. Feeling very naughty and wild, I dropped the shirt on the ground.  
"P...P...put that back on!" he ordered.  
"Why?" I asked, twirling around. "I like going topless."  
He looked away again, his cheeks even redder than before.  
"Oooh, don't be shy," I cooed, leaning up against him. My breasts were pressed up against his chest and I lifted my face close to his.  
"Devon!" he said, eyes widening. "Devon, stop it..."  
I shut him up, silenced his protests with a fierce kiss. I was shocked when he planted his hands on my shoulders and shoved me. I stumbled backwards, foot hitting a rock, and landed heavily on the ground.  
Panting, Snively looked down at me. "Devon, don't you dare do that again!"  
"W...why not?" I snapped. Now I felt foolish, cheeks flushed as I grabbed my tank top. I brushed off the pine needles and wiggled into it.  
"Because," he said.  
"Because why?" I put my vest back on over the tanktop.  
"Because I..." he started.  
"You liked it!" I yelled. "You got a boner from it, admit it!"  
"Shut up!"  
"You liked it!"  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed. He clenched a fist.  
"Oooh, whatcha gonna do, Snively? Hit me?!" I stood up. "Come on, you prick, do it."  
He let his fist fall to his side. "No...I won't hit you. And as for getting a 'boner'," he spat the word out as if it tasted bad, "Don't flatter yourself, Devon."  
Then he stamped on down the trail.  
I sighed...so maybe Snively wasn't as nice as I remembered. I thought for a minute...now that I remembered, Snively had never really been very nice. In fact, now that I remembered more, Snively could be a real asshole.  
Oh well.

We were walking along in silence, when I decided to start a conversation. "So uh, Sniv, what happened to your hair?"  
For a second, a miserable, almost pain-stricken look appeared on his face. Then his expression changed back to its usual sullen glare.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh really? Nothing happened? It just disappeared."  
"That's right."  
"Oh, come on. You can tell me."  
"I don't want to tell you," he snapped.  
"Let me guess. That polluted air made it fall out." I laughed. "That's it, isn't it?"  
"Dammit, Devon, shut the hell..."  
A loud rustling noise shut him up. We looked to the west, where the sound had come from. Twigs snapped.  
"Someone's coming."  
"No shit."  
I glared at Snively.  
He glared back.  
"Let's go up a tree," I suggested.  
He stared up into the branches of a pine near us and grabbed hold of one. But I pulled him back. "Not pines. They break too easily."  
I shoved him towards an oak. "Go up."  
We were perched about fifteen feet off the ground when the noisemakers came into sight. Snively was clutching the tree trunk and whimpering. "Shut up," I whispered. He screwed his eyes shut, looking about ready to die.  
I peered down. They were right under us now. I saw the pretty ground squirrel who had attacked Robotropolis. With her was a tall black human, with short hair and a strong attractive face. They were chatting quietly among themselves.  
"Maybe they're heading to KnotHole," I whispered.  
Sniv nodded, eyes still closed.  
"Don't puke." I chuckled softly.

When the two were out of earshot, we descended the tree. Then we headed after the Freedom Fighters.  
After having to duck several times and hide behind trees, I had a feeling they knew we were there. But we continued to follow them.  
Finally, they stopped at a cave. We hid behind a group of large boulders. "Well," said the ground squirrel loudly, "here we are!"  
"Yeah," said the human girl. "The secret entrance to KnotHole."  
"Let's go!"  
They disappeared into the darkness of the cave. I narrowed my eyes. There was something false about their voices...something wrong about this. "You want to follow them?" I asked Snively.  
"No." He took out a pen and a piece of scrap paper, and pulled a GPS (Global Positioning System) from his pocket.  
"Hey, I thought there was no technology."  
"So, I cheated." He found our position with the device and jotted down the coordinates on the scrap paper.  
I noticed his eyes were practically glowing, and a mean little smile was on his lips.  
"You live to please, don't you?"  
"Hmmm?" He looked over at me.  
"I mean, finding this village for Robotnik. So he can destroy it. You're just the obedient little boot-licker, aren't you?"  
His smile became even more vicious. "Not exactly, Devon. I want every one of those Freedom Fighters dead too."  
"But they're just kids."  
"They're the enemy. And a pain in the ass."  
In my head there suddenly appeared an image of the squirrel crying beside the ruins of a small village, dead bodies strewn about. The trees drooped their branches in sadness, blood-spotted leaves swirling to the ground around her. **Oh no**, I thought, **I CAN'T let Robotnik get ahold of those coordinates...**

We were heading back. There was an irritating spring in my cousin's step, and he kept ranting about how the Freedom Fighters would perish.  
"We'll probably bomb the place," he said. "Quick and easy."  
"That's great."  
"But maybe it's too quick..." His eyes narrowed. "I want to have Sally and Sonic captured...and give them a slow painful death. Make them scream."  
"Sally? Sonic?" Though I was certain I had already seen the legendary animal, I wanted to be sure...  
"The squirrel we hid from. And the hedgehog..." My ears caught the hissing hatred-filled tone as he said 'hedgehog'.  
So that was Sonic. **That hedgehog**, I thought, **must really be something, to be detested that badly.** I remembered another thing...  
**It had been cast all over the news when I was six years old. The King and Queen have an heir to the throne at last! Queen Acorn has given birth to a beautiful baby girl!  
I had swiveled my head to look at the tv screen. The reporter had smiled a buck-toothed grin. "The baby princess's name is Sally Alicia Acorn! Beautiful! Just beautiful!"**  
"The princess? I thought she was killed during the coup."  
"You've been gone a while, haven't you? It's a pity she wasn't killed, because she's one of the driving forces behind that pathetic group. If they lost her...they would probably lose some of their spirit..." Snively smiled sweetly, but it was not a kind sweetness...it was more like the sweet scent that hovers over rotting meat...sick and dark at the core.  
"Who was that black girl?" I asked.  
"Oh, her? Neo something or the other. That bitch, I want to personally kill her."  
I grabbed his arm. "How come you hate them so much?"  
He looked over at me. "How come you care?"  
"Because...you didn't used to be so...so mean."  
He laughed harshly. "I didn't know what the world was like then."  
"It's like this because of Robotnik! It's his fault there's war...and killing, and all this shit!"  
"Watch it, Devon," he said, voice lowering. "Or you just might become a siren."  
"Oh screw you." I jabbed his skinny chest. "You wouldn't shoot me."  
I heard the rush of water, and ran out ahead. There was a wide river before me, sapphire water gleaming in the sunlit clearing. The water spun and gurgled around rocks--the current was fast.  
"Let's rest for a while," I said. The sunlight soaked into my skin, making me feel sleepy and relaxed as I sank down onto the thick tan grass. The scratchy feet of hopping grasshoppers brushed my hands and arms occasionally.  
Snively sat down on a boulder closer to the river and pulled out the scrap paper. As he looked down at the coordinates, a cheerful grin touched his lips.  
"You got those down in the GPS?"  
"No," he said, "just on this paper."  
A light breeze blew. Feeling playful, I jumped to my feet and snatched the paper from his hand.  
"Hey!"  
"It would suck if you lost this, wouldn't it?" I waved the paper. **Let's see what he does...oooh, what if he shoots me? Oh no...**I laughed inwardly. **Big bad Sniv wants his paper back? He can just come and get it.**  
My mocking laugh whirled around in the breeze. "Come on, Sniv, come get your little paper back!"  
"I'm not playing around, Devon!" he growled, lunging at me. I dodged to the side. Howling in outrage, he managed to snatch my arm, and grabbed for the paper. Quickly, I transferred it to my right hand.  
"Devon, give it back!"  
I just laughed.  
He grabbed for it again. I dodged out of the way. My foot hit a rock, and I fell sideways. Desperately, my hand flew out to catch me, while my right hand opened up to grab futilely at the air. The piece of paper, free from the cage of my fingers, caught the breeze and floated lazily in the air.  
Snively hopped over me, trying to catch the paper. The breeze died down, and the paper drifted down to the surface of the water. It disappeared from sight as the swift current touched it.  
"NO!!!" screamed Snively. Then he whirled around to look at me. I got to my feet, bending over to rub my sore ankle. "YOU BITCH!!!"  
"I didn't mean to." Whoops...but at least those Freedom Fighters are safe... A surprised gasp escaped my lips as I found myself looking down the barrel of a laser pistol.  
"Snively..."  
"Shut up," he hissed, his finger tightening on the trigger.  
I put my hands on my hips, eyes narrowing. "Well, come on then." My eyes locked with his. "Shoot me."  
His finger tightened even more. A little more pressure, and I would be gone. No quivering struck my body, no weakness touched my eyes, as I stared deeply into my cousin's face. I saw the weakness hit him, and he put the gun away with a sharp cry of anger.  
Then he turned back to the water. His muscles tensed, and he leapt into the river.  
"Snively!" I yelled.  
But the current had already caught him and swept him under.  
"Great, you fool. Just drown yourself," I muttered. I ran down along the river.

********************

After traveling for about fifteen minutes, I heard screaming and shouting. I broke into a run, tearing through the grasses, stumbling over rocks.  
I saw the tall black girl on the other side of the shore. She held a fishing pole in one hand, and I watched her swing it around. It struck the silvery laser pistol that a water-drenched Snively was aiming at her, sending it flying into the grasses.  
Then she charged at him. He tried to dodge, but she was fast, her strong hand clamping around his arm and yanking him back to her.  
"Let go!" I heard him shout.  
She said something, too low for me to hear, but it enraged my cousin. His free hand clenched into a fist, and he tried to strike her, but her other hand caught his arm.  
"HEY!" I yelled.  
They both looked over.  
"Devon!" yelled Snively.  
The black girl shoved him to the ground. "Who are you?" she hollered.  
"None of your business!" I replied, walking down to the water's edge. Here the river was much calmer. A few convenient stones and a broken tree branch created a bridge across the water. I crossed.  
Snively tried to get to his feet, but the girl's foot came down hard, stepping on his back and pinning him to the ground. He let out a cry of indignant anger.  
"Let him up."  
The girl looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Why?"  
I took a few steps closer. "Just do it."  
She laughed, revealing pure white teeth. Brown eyes sparkling, she gazed into my face. "Go away, girly. This one's mine."  
Snively, I noticed, wasn't struggling. He propped his head up with one hand, the other tapping impatiently on the ground.  
Wussy.  
"Hey, just let him up."  
The girl laughed again. "And if I don't?"  
"I'll..." I stopped. What would I do? The girl was almost six-feet tall; I was very short. And besides, the girl was muscular. I saw the smooth curve of her biceps, flattered by the tanktop she wore. Her exposed midriff was flat and hard. And I had no weapon.  
I glanced over at the grasses where Snively's gun had landed. A small glint of silver betrayed its presence. I looked back at the girl...Sniv had said her name was Neo...?  
Her eyes had followed the movement of my head, and she smiled knowingly. "I got rid of your buddy's gun easily, girly, I can get rid of yours too."  
Neo took her foot off Snively's back and stooped down to grab him by the shirt. I acted, leaping forwards in a spectacular flying kick. She was equally fast, hopping to the side, her hands shooting out to snatch my foot. I hopped on one foot, struggling to keep my balance.  
Smiling wickedly, she raised my captive foot higher. Pain hit my leg as muscles stretched. Then I leapt off the ground, twirling around in air to swing my free foot around in a kick. My boot struck Neo squarely in the chest, a little below the throat. She staggered backwards, releasing my foot.  
I hit the ground heavier than I liked, stumbling a little. My arms flew out to catch me, pushing me up like springs. I whirled around to face her.  
She was rubbing her chest and laughing. "You have spirit, little girl," she said.  
"I'm not a little girl," I grumbled, somewhat mollified.  
"You'd make a good Freedom Fighter," she said. "If you could just keep better company..."  
"Your company is going to be the dirt and the worms!"  
Neo looked over at Snively, who had retrieved his gun. Arm outstretched, his narrowed eyes were sighted directly on her strong face.  
Neo's own eyes narrowed. "You gonna shoot me, you little bastard? Just like you shot Cyto?" She snorted and turned her back on him. "Maybe this'll help."  
I crossed my arms over my chest, watching silently.  
"I did not shoot him in the back."  
"You shot him just the same."  
"He was armed."  
Neo whirled back around. "It doesn't matter!" she screamed. "You killed him!"  
"And I'll kill you too, bitch!" Snively's finger tightened on the trigger, and I saw a murderous gleam flare up in his eyes. Neo froze.  
"STOP IT!" I yelled. Snively glanced over at me, expression not changing in the least.  
"Shut up, Devon."  
"Put the gun down."  
He laughed shortly, mockingly.  
"Put it down!"  
His attention had been diverted for mere seconds, but that was all Neo needed. Her fishing pole was back in her hand again, and Snively let out a scream of pure outrage as the pistol was knocked from his hand once more. Neo leaned over and picked up the weapon.  
"Get out of here," she said. She sat calmly down upon a boulder, casting her line out into the water.  
I gently nudged my cousin; he was shaking in anger. "Come on," I said in a low voice.  
He hesitated for a moment, and then headed downstream.  
"Robotropolis is the other way." I ran after him. He was silent. I shrugged...oh well. It was much more pleasant out here than in that damned city.

"So, Sniv, what was that all about? That Neo girl..."  
He stared straight ahead, stepping carefully over the rocks that scattered this side of the riverbank.  
"Dammit, talk to me."  
"I killed one of her friends."  
"Why?"  
"Because he was threatening Robotnik."  
My eyes moved over the river; not really a river anymore. More like a small stream, gurgling merrily around rocks and fallen twigs from the sparse trees. Then I eyed my tiny cousin, who was striding on ahead of me.  
Cold, I thought. Very cold. "But why... would you want to protect him? He...he...Robotnik...hit you," I said finally.  
"Big deal," he said. He sneezed loudly. The sunlight caught the fine mist from the sneeze; it was blood red.  
"It is a big deal," I grumbled. "He hurt you."  
"Shut up."  
"Dammit, I won't shut up!"  
The grass was thicker under my feet. I noticed the stream was becoming clogged with the lush green plant. A few straggly cattails swayed in the gentle breeze.  
A happy little yelp came from my cousin, and I watched him plunge into the water. He crouched on his haunches, his hands diving into one of the grass clumps. He pulled out the piece of scrap paper, sodden, but the writing still legible.  
"YES!" he yelled.  
No...  
"I found the coordinates!" He smiled over at me, eyes lit up with blue light. Then he seemed to remember I was the cause of the coordinate's loss in the first place, and his eyes darkened. With a sniff of contempt, he shoved past me and headed back upstream.

My shoulders were slumped and my step weary when we reached the outskirts of Robotropolis. My eyes burned and I bit my lip, feeling almost nauseous at the sight of the city.  
Because of me...because of my brilliant idea...the Freedom Fighters would die. The beautiful ground squirrel, the handsome speed-gifted hedgehog, the strong spirited Neo...they would perish because of me. And I had no idea how many more dwelled in KnotHole.  
My hands trembled slightly, and I grabbed Snively by the arm. Robotnik had ruined my cousin, and I would not allow him to destroy KnotHole. If only I could get those coordinates...  
To be a siren...one has to seduce.

"Snively," I said in a low raspy whisper. "I've really missed you." I was holding him by the shoulders, gazing into his face.  
"That's nice." He tried to wiggle free, but my hands tightened.  
"I mean it."  
"Devon...let go..."  
"Why should I?"  
I gently ran one hand down his skinny chest. Oh, to be a siren...  
His eyes widened; and I could see my turquoise eyes reflected back at me. I admired the intense, almost lewd, passion that shimmered in my gaze...if my beautiful eyes couldn't touch Snively, nothing could.  
"Devon..." He was trembling now. I leaned my face in close, my warm breath fluttering his eyelashes.  
"Ssshh," I whispered, pressing my mouth to his. Trembling harder, his hands rested on my shoulders. I expected that brutal shove again, but his fingers only clutched my shoulders tenderly. We were standing like that for a few moments, when someone cleared their throat.  
"Ahem."  
We jumped apart like two guilty school kids caught kissing in the hall. I saw dark purple lips curled in a smile, two bright blue eyes, and a mop of cobalt blue hair.  
"DaSilva! Well, long time no see," I said. "Finally crawled out from your hole?"  
She frowned. "I'm surprised to see you alive." She aimed her finger at Snively; the nails were painted sapphire. "I see you found your lover."  
Snively opened his mouth, probably to say, "I'm not her lover, you bitch," or something similar, but I interrupted. "Yeah, guess I did."  
If looks could kill, the murderous glare that Snively cast at me would have struck me dead. As it was, I merely smiled at him. Fuming, he crossed his arms over his chest, and gazed at DaSilva.  
"Haven't seen you in awhile," said DaSilva.  
"I'm heart-broken," replied Sniv.  
"I bet."  
They stared rather menacingly at each other for a few minutes. I sighed-there was no lost love between those two.  
DaSilva's eyes wandered over Snively's face. "Where's your hair?"  
He winced.  
"Well?"  
"None of your business."  
"You look pretty goofy with no hair."  
"DaSilva!" I hissed.  
"Yeah," said DaSilva. "You do. Bald just isn't you, Sniv. You look like a retard...but I guess that's fitting."  
"Shut up."  
DaSilva jabbed her finger at his pointy nose. "And that snauze of yours...it's gotten bigger too. You look pretty damn goofy now."  
"Shut up!" said Snively. He was searching her face, her body, to find some weakness to use against her. He smiled wickedly. "Well...seems I can still use your chest as an ironing board."  
Her cheeks got red. "Well...well...you're still short! And wimpy!"  
His smile remained. "So are you."  
She flexed her arm. "Stronger than you." Then she giggled. "I bet you still have a small weenie."  
Now his cheeks reddened. "That's none of your business, you perverted bitch."  
A laugh burst from my mouth; I couldn't help it. "And how would you know, DaSilva?" I teased.  
"He showed it to me once. Then he said he wanted to see my thing. That's what he called it. My thing." She laughed.  
"You liar! I...I never did that!" Normally pale, Snively's cheeks were blazing scarlet.  
"It was probably when we were kids," I said, soothingly. Now that my laugh was over, I wanted them to stop arguing.

*****************************

We were closer to Robotropolis. The first metal building was about ten feet away, when we saw what appeared to be dead bodies scattered in the shadow of the building.  
DaSilva clutched my arm. Ever since she was a child, she'd had nightmares about the dead coming after her. My hand rested upon hers reassuringly. Snively, however, didn't seem frightened. He boldly walked into the shadow, and crouched beside the bodies. I saw his brow wrinkle into a frown.  
"W..w...what is it?" DaSilva's voice quavered.  
"SWATbots," said Snively.  
"Robots?"  
"Yes."  
We approached. There were about five of the robots, their feet firmly stuck to the ground by a nasty-looking brown slime. All five had holes blown through their chests, obviously by laser fire.  
"Ew," said DaSilva, as Snively stuck his finger in one of the puddles. "Seems to be some kind of...of...secretion..." He wiped his finger off. "Damn Freedom Fighters must have some kind of goop gun."  
I chuckled.  
He looked over, frowning even more deeply. "What's so funny?"  
I leaned my face into his, lips curled into a smile. "You said secretion."  
"So?"  
"It's funny."  
"I don't think in the perverted way you think, Devon."  
"You must, if you knew why I was laughing."  
"I knew because you told me." He laughed dryly. "Anyway, that's very amusing."  
"Oh come on, Snively, you used to be fun." DaSilva snorted, but I ignored her. "What happened?"  
He looked down at the SWAT. "Robotnik beat it out of me," he said, voice low.  
I hesitated. "If...if what you say is true, then he's ruined you."  
"It's a change for the better."  
"No," I said sadly. "I really don't think so."  
"Well, I do." And that was that. Conversation over. He snapped his mouth closed and spoke not another word to me.

DaSilva and I stood in the doorway as Snively entered the command room.  
"He's such a loser," said DaSilva.  
"Shut up," I said.  
"That's pretty gross," said DaSilva.  
"What is?" I watched Robotnik swivel his chair around to eye his nephew.  
"That you kissed him."  
"What is it, Snively?" asked Robotnik.  
"Well, sir," began Snively, as I looked over at DaSilva.  
"He's a good kisser."  
She stuck out her tongue in disgust, while Snively held out the crumpled piece of paper. "The coordinates to KnotHole, sir."  
Robotnik's eyes lit up; a blood-red light. "Very good!" He snatched the paper away from Sniv, and smoothed it out. "This is very very good!"  
Snively smiled slightly; glad that Robotnik was pleased.  
Robotnik hopped out of his throne. "Prepare my hovercraft, Snively!" My fat uncle practically ran past us. He didn't notice DaSilva.

**********************  
The SWATbots stood patiently, awaiting Robotnik's orders. The fat tyrant said not a word; he stood licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as he stared at the cave.  
A strong breeze whirled leaves around us. DaSilva and I were leaning against a large oak; the big tree had to be a hundred years old. Its immense branches spread out, blotting out the sky. It was magnificent. My hand rested on the strong trunk. I could feel the rough, slightly damp bark under my fingers. The smell of the forest; earth and leaves, rain and flowers made me reel.  
But Robotnik noticed none of the beauty. His nostrils did not appreciate the rich scent, his glowing red eyes were riveted to the cave.  
Beside him stood the tall commander, Packbell. I narrowed my eyes as I examined the android; from my first meeting I had instantly disliked and distrusted him. If Packbell felt my eyes, he paid no heed. His black hair blew in the breeze, and he stood, square and strong, with broad shoulders, clothed in all black.  
Snively was still wearing his 'hiking' outfit, and he turned his head to wink at me. I bit my lip; a lump was heavy in my throat, and my eyes stung. I blinked rapidly to keep tears at bay.  
"Let's go," said Robotnik and into the cave he went, flanked by four SWATbots, and followed by Commander Packbell and Snively.  
I stood still. "They're going to kill everyone," I whispered.  
DaSilva frowned, pulling a fallen leaf from her hair. "What's going on, Devon?"  
"That cave leads to a secret village. Where the Freedom Fighters live."  
Her voice was hushed. "God, Devon."  
A tear coursed its way down my cheek. "I...I...I'm the one who found it...It was my idea..."  
"Can we stop him?"  
"How? There's no way, Sil."  
"Well," she shrugged. "Let's at least follow them."  
But before we could move, we heard yelling from inside the cave. It was clearly Robotnik; his enraged voice echoing off the rock walls. Then the whole group came out of the cave.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Robotnik's fat finger aimed at Snively, who backed away.  
"But...but, sir...I saw them go in! They said it...it...was the secret entrance...!"  
"It's nothing but a dead end!"  
"M...M...Maybe t...there's a hidden door..."  
"M...Maybe t...there's not!" Robotnik bellowed back, imitating Snively's nervous stutter.  
I heard laughter from nearby. Then that hedgehog, that handsome blue creature, came racing into the clearing. "Hey Ro-BUTT-nik!" he yelled. "How do you like KnotHole?" The hedgehog ran a speedy circle around Robotnik, sending leaves flying. Then he raced off, laughing.  
Robotnik's face got red, and he threw back his head and screamed. Then his furious eyes sought out my cousin, who was cowering against a tree. Small twigs snapped as Robotnik advanced on Snively.  
"You little worm!!! You've led me to nowhere!" Then Robotnik's voice rose into a scream of absolute fury.  
Snively cowered even more, his back against the tree, trembling. Robotnik raised his fist, and I leapt forward.  
"NO!"  
But Robotnik swung around, his fist changing back to a hand. He backhanded me across the face. I felt blood fly from my mouth, and I stumbled backwards. Two strong hands caught me before I fell.  
"Tsk tsk, girly," said Packbell, holding me back. DaSilva hid behind a tree, frightened by Robotnik's fury.  
"Please, sir," begged Snively. "I...I didn't know!"  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU WRETCH!" Robotnik's fist sprang forward, slamming into Snively's stomach. The light, swirling on the ground as it filtered through the leaves, shone through the ruby droplets of blood that sprayed from his mouth. The next blow struck him in the chest, and I heard ribs crack from the force of that punch.  
My cousin whimpered in pain, gasping for breath. Robotnik grabbed him up by the front of the shirt and shook him violently.  
I struggled in Packbell's grip, but the big android only pressed me closer to him. I realized, suddenly, startledly, that perhaps Packbell was more dangerous than I had thought; one arm was encircled around my waist, holding me against him, and the other hand was also holding me in place, pressed firmly to my breast. My feet were off the ground. I looked up at him. He was watching Robotnik shake Snively, but he looked down, and I saw his eyes flare red, full of fire and lust.  
"Like the show, girly?"  
Robotnik threw down Snively, threw him down just like a football player spiking the ball at a touchdown, with an intense ferocity. Snively was sobbing and clutching at his chest and stomach. His eyes widened as Robotnik drew back a foot. I closed my eyes, but I heard the distressed yelp anyway, as Robotnik's foot connected with my cousin's body.  
I kept my eyes closed, whimpers and the occasional plead for mercy reaching my ears. But Robotnik's heavy growling breath told me he wasn't going to be merciful any time soon. Packbell's hand was heavy on my body, his fingers clamped down hard on my breast.

Finally, the forest was quiet. "Show's over," said Packbell, a touch of sadness in his voice. He released me to clap. "Very good, sir."  
Robotnik wiped sweat off his brow, chest heaving. "My head hurts," he groaned. "You pilot the hovercraft, Packbell; I'm taking a nap." His eyes lighted on DaSilva, peeping out from behind the oak. "Who is that?!"  
"It's my sister," I said, voice tight with anger. "She's with me."  
"So she is," said Robotnik. He gestured to the hovercraft. "Get in."  
I opened my mouth to ask about Snively, but closed it as Robotnik kicked a limp body on the ground. "Take him with you."  
I crouched beside my unconscious cousin. God, he was a mess. Blood everywhere.  
"Shit, he sure got it," said DaSilva.  
I ignored her, and picked him up. Sniv had always been very light.  
We sat on the floor in the hovercraft; Robotnik was already asleep in the passenger chair and Packbell was sitting in the pilot's seat. The SWATbots were in a separate hovercraft. They lifted off and headed back to Robotropolis; Packbell followed them.  
He looked over his shoulder at us. "You two are fine-looking girls," he said.  
"Thank you," said DaSilva, smiling, but I elbowed her.  
"Pay attention to your flying," I said.  
"It's on autopilot," said Packbell.  
I frowned; a cruel sneer graced the 'droid's face, and his lips curled in a lustful grin. I refused to look intimidated; my eyes locked with his and I glared at him intently until he turned away.  
I looked down at Snively, whose breathing was raspy. I eyed the damage caused by Robotnik. His head was bleeding from being kicked around on the stick and pebble-strewn forest floor. I felt his chest, and under my fingers I felt the ridge of a broken rib. I couldn't tell if any were cracked. His shirt was soaked with blood; he must have coughed it up from internal bleeding.  
I thought back to what he'd said earlier about being hit; "It happens all the time." Did it really? Did Robotnik abuse my cousin like this all the time? Everyday? I felt my face contort and tears flood my eyes. Struggling to look indifferent; I could not. Silently, the tears splashed down onto my cheeks.  
DaSilva's soft hand, long-fingered, suddenly touched my shoulder and gently squeezed. "It's all right," she said.  
But it wasn't.  
Nothing was right.

Through the tinted glass the sunset appeared, brilliant and brief. The smog clouds turned purple and orange, and pink; too intense, too bright to be natural. It was almost frightening in a way. And then it was gone; replaced by a murky blackness, cut through by the occasional hovercraft light as they swept the city in a regular patrol.  
I had awakened at sunset, just in time to see the colorful display. There on the bed I had lain, silent, my eyes fixed on the small window. The black comforter was too hot beneath me, but I didn't move. From an air vent on the wall, eddies of cool air moved over my face, stirring my hair.  
I sat up finally and walked to the window. The glass was cold against my hand. Then my eyes swept the room. DaSilva was supposed to be sleeping in here with me. But she was gone now. I wondered where she'd wandered off.  
I pushed open the door and headed down the hallway.

"Sniv? Are you in there?"  
The door opened. It was Scratch, the robotic rooster. "No, I'm Scratch! Robotnik's favorite robot."  
"Do you know where Snively's room is?"  
The rooster laughed a strange laugh. "Ha ha huh ha! He's four doors down! What a dork!"  
"Yeah," said Grounder, who was also in the room. "Needlenose is what we call him."  
"That's nice," I said, walking off before they could reply.

I moved down the hallway. The rooms here seemed to be bigger. Further down, I saw a fancy door and I walked up to it.  
"Commander Packbell", the plaque on the door read.  
I went into the room across from Packbell's.

"Hey, Sniv?"  
My cousin was laying in bed, reading some book. He tossed it on the night table when he saw me. It was one of those cheap porn novels, the same kind he'd read as a kid.  
"Are you all right?" I sat down in a chair that was near the bed.  
"I'm fine." Snively eyed me. "What are you doing in here?"  
My eyes narrowed. "You didn't look fine this afternoon."  
"That was this afternoon. I'm fine now."  
"How are your ribs?"  
"Fine." He answered shortly, almost impatiently.  
I slid off the chair to put my hand on his chest. He winced slightly, but his face didn't betray his pain. "Who taped them?" I asked, feeling the binding through the bathrobe he was wearing.  
"I did." He smiled faintly. "I learned how a long time ago."  
"I can't believe he did that to you."  
Snively reached for his book. "Believe it."  
I grabbed the book. "Oh no. You're not going to hide from me this time. Does he really do this all the time?"  
"Why do you care, Devon?" he said, coolly.  
"Because I do!"  
"Oh, get out of here." He gestured at the door, at the same time opening his book.  
This time, I grabbed the book and threw it. It struck the wall and bounced off, spinning as it hit the floor. Then I grabbed Snively by the front of the robe. "Dammit, you will talk to me! Stop being an asshole!" I shook him slightly.  
"Ow! Ow, Devon, let go!" A whimper of pain escaped his lips.  
I let go.  
"You can't stay here," I said. "Not the way Robotnik treats you. And besides, Robotnik is evil." I gazed at my cousin. "He treats you like shit."  
"I can handle it," he said.  
"Yeah. Right."  
"I can!"  
"Look at you! Broken ribs, and all this other shit! You can't handle that."  
"Shut up, Devon. I never asked for your sympathy."  
"You're so stupid. A stupid fool. Only an idiot would stay with somebody who abuses them."  
"Dammit, Devon, shut up. You don't know anything! He just got a little angry, that's all."  
"HOW CAN YOU STICK UP FOR HIM?!" I screamed, suddenly furious. "How can you?! After what he did!?" I lowered my voice. "Look what he did to you, Snively. He hurt you...he hurt you."  
Snively glared at me for a moment, and I stared back. Then he looked away suddenly, and walked up to the window. He stared out. "G...go away, Devon."  
He was trying to hide his face, but I could see it reflected in the window, teary-eyed and lower lip trembling.  
I remembered...even as kids, he'd never cried in front of me. Not if he could help it. Even when he came home, bloody and bruised from an attack after school, he'd never accept my comfort. Mommy's comfort was all right...mine was an atrocity... But I didn't care.  
I crossed over to the window, and wrapped my arms around him, gently. For a second, he let me hug him. Then he shoved me away. "Knock it off, Devon. Just get out."  
"Why should I?"  
"I never invited you in here. Now leave!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because," I bit my lip. "Because I...I care...about you. That's why I stopped by here. To see you."  
He frowned. "Leave!"  
"Because...because I...I like you..."  
"Get out!" His voice rose shrilly.  
"Because...I...I..." my voice was a whisper now... "l...l..o..."  
A panicked, almost agonized, light touched his eyes. "Shut up, Devon! SHUT UP!" He lightly shoved me towards the door. "Leave, just leave!"  
He didn't want to hear it, I realized. Didn't believe anyone could ever care about him, could ever like him. He couldn't believe it. And it hurt him to hear it.  
Well, I would hurt him, then.  
"What's the matter, Snively? Don't think anyone can like you? What, you think you're so big and bad and evil and everyone hates you?"  
"Everyone does hate me. Whether I'm evil or not."  
"Which you're not."  
"Maybe. Maybe not." His eyes narrowed.  
"But you're wrong. I don't hate you."  
"Shut up."  
"In fact, it's more of the opposite."  
His eyes got wide again. "Shut up!"  
I grabbed him by the robe again, yanking him over to me. This time, my kiss was so fierce, so fiery that he was gasping when I released him. "I like doing that," I said. "You know, because I like you..."  
His fists clenched. "Devon, if you don't get out..." His voice was low and threatening, but I was not intimidated. He'd never once beaten me in a fight, even as kids.  
I leaned my face close to him to whisper in his ear. "Ever since we were kids, Sniv, I've liked you...loved you..."  
"No!" he said, shoving me away. "Shut up!"  
And then I dropped it. I dropped that playful tone, my ocean-like eyes got darker, more intense, and I stared him down.  
He was pinned by my gaze, unable to tear his eyes away.  
"Ever since we were kids, you've pushed me away. I was always there for you, always! Whenever you were in trouble, I fought for you. Don't you remember that? Don't you care?!"  
He trembled, shaking his head wildly.  
"Well, I still care for you! I don't like this--seeing you hurt like this! Please, don't push me away anymore."  
His voice was desperate. "Devon...shut..."  
"I won't shut up!" I screamed. "I LOVE YOU!"  
A pitiful whimper escaped his throat, and he backed away, hands going to his face. "Nooo..." he whined. "Oh God, no..." I saw those clear blue eyes shimmering with tears.  
He wasn't used to being cared for. He had been hated and abused too long; the unfamiliarity of love cut deep into him, caused him pain and confusion. I went to comfort him, but he waved me away. "Devon...please, leave." He was no longer ordering me, he was begging, voice whispery.  
I decided to obey. I shut the door quietly. Then I stood in the hallway. Through the door, I could hear the faintest sound; he was crying.

I wondered in the morning if I'd gone a bit overboard. Then I decided no, I did indeed love my dear cousin.  
I got up, pushing back the blanket. Outside, the sky was dark gray. Smog...it didn't allow the daytime sunshine through. Sunrises and sunsets were the only time the smog was colorful.  
I looked at my watch to confirm the time; I certainly couldn't tell by the skies. It was 9:30. Then I frowned. DaSilva had come into the room late last night, and curled up on the floor. Now she was gone again.  
After getting dressed, I headed down to the command center. I must have pressed the wrong button in the elevator, for when the doors slid open, and I stepped out, I found myself in an unfamiliar hallway.  
Curiously, I headed over to a set of double doors. From behind them, I heard voices.  
"Well, Commander, which do you like best? Whatever one you choose can stay." It was the unmistakable deep rumble of Robotnik's voice.  
I heard Packbell's chilling voice next. "This one may be colorful, but the other one's fiery. I choose her."  
My ears caught another sound; a soft whimpering. "Oh God no...don't hurt Devon, please." I gasped, taking a step back. DaSilva was in there!  
Robotnik laughed loudly. "Don't be worrying about your sister, dear girl. You should be worrying about yourself at this point."  
I heard DaSilva sob, and then the sounds of a struggle. "Let go!" I heard my sister scream.  
"Don't worry, girly. Robots don't feel any pain. No feelings. You'll love it," said Packbell.  
"No!"  
The struggling sounds got louder. Then DaSilva's voice became suddenly muffled, it was as if she was screaming from a great distance away. I realized it was muffled by glass.  
Then I knew. Even in the remote north, I had heard stories of the glass tubes Robotnik used...the tubes that turned living flesh into metal. The awful truth struck me hard, making me slam my fist onto the touchpad. The doors slid open and I ran in, skidding to a stop.  
A glass tube was filled with light, enclosing my sister in unearthly illumination. She banged against the glass futilely. Then the beam of light thinned out, and shone down with blinding intensity.  
Despite the muffling effect of the thick glass, DaSilva's scream of agony ripped through the air. Her nails dug into her palms, and I saw the thick blood, made neon-bright by the light, flowing down from her hands.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed, grabbing Robotnik's arm. "Let her go!" My frantic eyes swept over DaSilva, whose smooth flesh was converting to cold hard metal. "Oh God, no...!"  
Packbell grabbed me roughly, pinning my wrists behind my back. I struggled. Then that bastard pulled back hard on my arms, nearly pulling them from the sockets. I screamed, and blackness crept into my vision. Chuckling was the last thing I heard before darkness took me completely.

When I woke, I was laying on the floor. I pushed myself up with one hand.  
"She's beautiful," I heard Robotnik say.  
I rose to my feet and stood, swaying slightly. "Oh, Sil..." I mumbled, tears rising in my eyes.  
DaSilva stared at me coldly, standing with arms folded over her chest. Her hair, which had been styled in pigtails, resembled blue demon horns now. Bright bright blue, her eyes glowed with internal light. Her body gleamed like chrome in the overhead lights as she stood motionless, face expressionless.  
"Oh DaSilva," I moaned again, creeping hesitantly up to her. She made no move as I ran my hand along her cold silvery arm.  
Then Packbell stepped behind my roboticized sister and his arm draped around her shoulders. Anger flared in me as his fingers lovingly stroked her metallic surface. "Isn't she a beauty?" asked Packbell. He laid a tender kiss on my sister's cheek. "She's my personal 'bot now." He grabbed my arm in a sudden motion. "As for you, fire-hair, you're my personal slave..."  
I wrenched my arm away. "I don't think so."  
Robotnik laughed from where he leaned against the control console for the roboticizer. "You must pay a price to me--for allowing you to live here, niece. She was your price. And if Packbell wishes something from you--you obey. That is the price for me sparing you."  
My tongue refused to work, so I only ran from the room, Robotnik's laughter echoing in my ears.

Vision blurred as I ran down the hallways, I nearly collided with Snively, who was coming down the hall, but he stepped out of the way. I careened into the wall, and stumbled.  
"What's wrong with you?" Snively asked. Panicked, I grabbed him by the front of the shirt, slamming him against the wall. He yelped in pain; I had forgotten about his broken rib.  
"God, h..h...h...he t...turned her..." I couldn't speak right. Sobbing, I slammed him against the wall a few more times.  
"Ow, Devon, stop..." he whined, a tear escaping his eye. I let go of him, and took a few deep breaths.  
Calm, Devon. Calm down.  
I breathed out slowly. "Robotnik, he turned," I drew another breath. "He's roboticized DaSilva."  
I almost expected Snively to say, "you deserved it for coming here," or something similar, but his eyes narrowed. "Roboticized DaSilva?"  
I nodded. "Yes."  
He shoved past me and stamped down the hall. I followed him.

Snively stormed into the roboticizer room, closely followed by me. "SIR!" he yelled.  
Robotnik turned around. "Ah, Snively, see our newest recruit?" He gestured at DaSilva.  
Glittering, my cousin's eyes narrowed to blue slits. I saw his small fists clench. "She was not to be harmed..."  
"Oh, and why not?" Robotnik took a step towards Snively, his glowing red eyes daring his lackey to be defiant. The fat man's tone turned mocking. "Because she's family?"  
"Yes," said Snively.  
Robotnik laughed heartily. "Do I care about families, Snively? No." He clenched his fist. "I care about power." He gestured at DaSilva again. "And she will be a powerful new recruit. Instead of a useless twit." His wicked eyes rested on me. "Besides, you still have her."  
Snively still looked pissed. "That twit was my cousin."  
Robotnik laughed again. "Stop whining, Snively."  
My cousin lost it. Either he had reached the end of his fuse, or he hadn't had his decaff coffee; whatever the reason, he screamed in anger and slammed his fist into Robotnik's stomach.  
The fat man gasped a little, but the blow didn't really hurt him. Too much padding. Cheeks red, Robotnik bellowed, "YOU DARE STRIKE ME, SNIVELY?!"  
Then his hand flew out, backhanding Snively hard across the face. He reached down and grabbed Snively by the arm, yanking him off the floor. Eyes widening, Snively shrieked in pain, and I heard a peculiar little -pop-; Robotnik had pulled his arm right out of the socket.  
"Now, dear nephew, I told little Devon there if she wants to stay here, stay here as a non-robotic lifeform," the fat tyrant switched his grip to Snively's collar and shook him, "then she has to pay a price. And her sister was the price!" His breath blasted my cousin's face, and Snively squirmed in his grip. "And Snively, you know what else?"  
"What?" asked my whimpering cousin.  
"You have to pay a price also. You have full responsibility of that girl's actions from now on." His fat finger aimed at me. "If she screws up...every annoyance that she causes me, is going to be taken out on you! You understand?"  
Snively nodded.  
"You still want to keep her?" Robotnik smiled evilly at me, and I felt Packbell's lewd eyes sweeping my body, lingering where they shouldn't. "Well?"  
"Yes sir," replied Snively. Tears were dripping down onto his collar.  
"Fine. Just remember...if she misbehaves..." He threw down my cousin. Then cackling, Packbell and Robotnik left the room. Packbell called, "Come along, Bot DAS102."  
DaSilva swiveled her head around to look at Packbell and complied. I felt my lower lip tremble as I heard her metallic footsteps fade away.  
Snively stood up, and took a deep breath. He put his hand up to his shoulder. "This is the part that really hurts," he said. Then he griped his dislocated arm hard, and popped it back into the socket, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming. Tears trickled from his eyes, and he whimpered a little as he took his hand away.  
"God," I said. "You knew how to pop it back in?"  
"It's happened before," he said, voice quivering slightly. "Many times." Then his eyes hardened, and I bit back my sympathetic sigh. He didn't want to hear it.  
He looked at me shrewdly, then cleared his throat. "You heard what fatty said. Don't cause any trouble. I don't want to get beat anymore than necessary."  
"It's never necessary," I said. "But thanks for uh...keeping me, I guess you'd say."  
"Yeah, whatever. I've got work to do."  
"But what about DaSilva?"  
"What about her?"  
"Can you undo it?"  
Snively sighed. "We have a deroboticizer, but Robotnik keeps it locked up somewhere. Only he knows where. And besides...it's only a prototype. He's never even used it."  
"So...there's no way to undo it?"  
"Not unless I can find that deroboticizer, and use it on her."  
I smiled hopefully.  
Snively shook his head. "Oh no, Devon. No. I get caught, and I'm as good as dead."  
"Ok," I said. I would accept the roboticization...for now. But soon, I would have to come up with a plan to find that machine and turn DaSilva back to flesh!  
Sniv raised one eyebrow, and I knew he could read my thoughts. He didn't say anything though.  
Then he walked towards the door, his eyes intent on it, not even casting a glance or smile in my direction. He had always had this kind of...purposeful way of walking.  
Seeing him walk in that way, triggered a memory...

It was after school one day. The hover-buses were zooming around. Three years had passed since the death of my parents. They had been shot down by King Acorn's troops while out pleasure-flying, mistaken for Overlanders. I hated the Overlanders with a passion after that--they were a small band of humans who had rebelled against King Acorn and caused the Great War. Because of them, mistrust had befallen all the human species, even though just a small fragment (the Overlander group) were disloyal to the kingdom.  
But anyway, my aunt and uncle had taken me in, and I saw my darling cousin, Snively, every day after that. His siblings were all right, but he was always my favorite.  
Anyway, it was after school; I was just lounging around when I caught sight of Laura Malcovitch, the squealy little slut cheerleader. She had sleek blond hair and big sappy green eyes, the kind that melted guy's hearts. I couldn't stand her...  
Then I saw my cousin, walking towards her, confidence in each purposeful step. He was on a mission, by the looks of things. He stopped directly in front of Laura, took her hand in his, and spoke. I couldn't hear. My eyes narrowed as she kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled charmingly. Then I heard her loud, pig-like squeal, and she nodded 'yes' and threw her arms around him.  
I turned away, knowing what he'd asked. If she'd go to the dance with him the next night.  
I swallowed hard. Hadn't he said, 'Oh, Devon, I'll take you to the dance. Gladly!" and smiled warmly at me? He'd lied, choosing that girl over me, that girl who'd take anybody...the promise was broken.  
He'd hurt me that day.

I grabbed his arm as he passed. "I mean it, Sniv. Thank you." My lips were urgent, seeking his mouth. They caught only his chin as he threw his head back, trying to pull his arm from my grip. But I held fast.  
He stared hard at me for a second, then in a voice much lower, even deeper than usual, he spoke. "Devon?"  
"What?"  
"Did...did you really mean what you said last night...?" His eyes were no longer hard and cold, they were gentle, almost timid.  
"Mean what?" By God, I would make him say the word.  
Pain touched his voice and he struggled to keep it steady. "About l...l...ov...ing..." his voice trailed off and he averted his gaze to stare at the floor.  
"Yes," I said softly.  
Suddenly cold, his eyes hardened again, and he wrenched his arm away. "Bullshit," he hissed. "No one..." He didn't finish the sentence, only stomped out of the door, anger echoing in every footstep.  
I sighed deeply...he was still unaccepting. And I sighed a little for myself as well...why had my affections locked on him, he who spurned and shoved my love away, why did I love such a pitiless and wretched creature as Snively...?  
I would never know. Only know that my affections for him had started from the moment we met. I was six, he was nine. Our mommies and daddies were talking overhead. His mommy obviously hadn't taught him sharing; he didn't bother to offer me any of his toys. I finally reached for one for myself, and he slapped me. I didn't bother to cry; it wasn't my style. Instead, I grabbed a chunk of his thick tan hair and yanked it. He yelped, and I smirked, letting the long strands fall from my fingers. When he hit me again, right in the face, I grabbed one of his fingers with my teeth. He cursed as I bit down (having learned 'naughty' words from his older brother) and that brought our parents running.  
We were banished to the couch. I slouched on one arm and he slouched on the other. We weren't allowed to have toys, we only had the tv for entertainment. There were some dumb cartoons on. I discovered the couch was decorated with fancy pillows and I threw one at him. He threw it back. It evolved into a full-scale pillow fight quickly. Finally, shrieking with laughter, we collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
"Good fight," he said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
We shook pinkies, as was customary for new friends at that time. Even at six, I guess I could appreciate the uniqueness of my cousin's face...especially those big blue eyes, so sparkly and pretty.  
And that's where the affection had started, and continued to this day.

Having nothing better to do, I walked around Robotropolis all day. I caught sight of Commander Packbell, walking down the hallway with a can of oil and muttering to himself. I followed the tall 'droid, half expecting him to turn around and yell, "Hello, slave!" But he didn't, which surprised me. Didn't androids have super-sensitive hearing sensors or something?  
But if the android knew I was there, he didn't let me know. He finally stopped at a doorway, pressed his hand to a touchpad, and the door slid open. He looked down the hallway.  
With nowhere to duck, I was in plain sight. His eyes glowed red when he saw me. "Ah, Devon! Come in!"

I didn't want to. But I moved towards him anyway, and slipped into the room. It was the typical high-tech lab of evil guys. There were a few shelves, lined with chemicals and various body parts, test tubes, and weird machines. Overall, the lab would've had an indifferent sterile air to it, but Packbell's paperweight added a gruesome touch. From the first glance at the thing, I knew it was a child's and I knew it was real. It rested on a stack of papers, glass eyes giving it a creepy terrified stare. I managed to move my eyes away from the skull.  
"Would you like me to make you one?" asked Packbell. "It's really no trouble. I just take a child, kill it in some way or another, rip the skull out, clean it up..."  
"Shut up," I growled. "I don't care."  
The commander smiled pleasantly. From the back room in the lab came a graceful shadow. "Ah Das!" Packbell patted his leg. "Come sit, my dear."  
My sister sat down on Packbell's leg and he draped his arm around her. "She's absolutely beautiful--the prettiest robot I've ever seen."  
"Speaking of robots," I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling, "We found some robots stuck in goop."  
"Yes," Packbell said. "I was testing a new gun." Then his eyes narrowed. "Was Snively with you?"  
"Um yeah..."  
"And he didn't report it?"  
"Well no...but it wasn't the animals, anyway. It was you."  
"I'd better tell Robotnik."  
"Why?" I scowled.  
"Because." Packbell raised a lecturing finger. "Snively is supposed to report every disturbance he finds."  
"Well, big deal. Just forget about it."  
Packbell's hand caressed DaSilva's metal breast. "You don't understand, girly. I LIKE getting Snively in trouble." He smiled, even though I was glaring fiercely at him. "I love it when Robotnik beats him bloody, God, it's such an arousing show."  
I found it a bit ironic that this android, this artificial creature was saying 'God'. He wasn't made by God's hand. Why should he even use the word? It was strange, and I wondered if Packbell ever thought about it. Or did he mock God's name? Since God hadn't created him, did he think God couldn't touch him...?  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by a popping noise. Packbell had opened the can of oil and was now gulping it down. My nose wrinkled in disgust as he grinned, black liquid sliming his teeth.  
"Man, I'm leaving." I pressed the touchpad and the doors slid open. As they slid closed, I could feel the weight of Packbell's eyes upon me.

I walked down the dimly-lit hallways, my boots making hardly a noise on the floor. My orange tank top (my favorite color) was bright, my red-gem necklace swung on a gold chain. My stylin' bellbottoms swirled around my ankles. I realized nobody around here cared about my clothes. No one cared about my hair, no one cared much about my feelings either.  
I sighed loudly, not only would I be lacking the companionship of another female, but I would have to cope with the cruel Robotnik, and Packbell, who seemed to have the air of a rapist, my sister's roboticization, and Snively's indifference.  
But whatever. I'll spend my time looking for that deroboticizer. When I find it, I'll use it on DaSilva and get out of here. By that time, I'll have turned Snively to my side, and we'll all leave together.

That night, I decided to start 'working' on my cousin. I'd get that little bastard to accept my love.  
I went to his bedroom and entered.  
"Don't you ever get tired of those books?" I asked, glancing at the cover. The title was 'Hard Up'. Oh goody.  
Snively sat down his book. "You used to steal them from my room."  
"Once," I said. "And that was enough for me. Lesbian women ain't my thing."  
He smiled slightly. "Sure they aren't. Besides, this is a guy-gal thing."  
He doesn't smile very much anymore, I thought. And whenever he did, it was never happy, it just had this evil little twist to it.

"That's great. What are they doing?"  
Snively lifted up the book, his eyes scanning the page. "Umm...just some foreplay."  
I laughed. Then I sobered a little. "How's your arm?"  
"Fine."  
"I can't believe Robotnik did that to you."  
"You said that before. You saw it. What's there not to believe?"  
I sat down on the bed. "Tell me, really. Does he do stuff like that a lot?"  
He didn't look at me, and I could tell the subject troubled him. "Look Devon, who cares?"  
The conversation was rolling along the same course it'd taken last time. I suddenly leaned forward, catching him off guard. I kissed gently, lovingly. Then I pulled away, staring deep into his eyes. He squirmed around uneasily. My hands tenderly laid upon his.  
"Devon..." he said.  
"Tell me," I implored. "You'll feel so much better, I'm not kidding. Just get it out."  
His eyes were freezing over again, so I squeezed his hand. "C'mon, Sniv."  
"S.....when he's..." he gulped loudly, "...when he gets angry...I...and he starts h..h...hitting me..." He stared down at the blanket, starting to tremble. "Sometimes, I...I...don't think he's going to stop. That he's gonna just keep...b...b...beating me...and..."  
A tear ran down his cheek. "...and that I'm going...that he's...that he's going to kill me, Devon." He finally looked up at me, eyes shimmering with tears. "I think he's going to kill me, and I'm scared all the time, and I..." Suddenly, he buried his head into my shoulder, sobbing. I put my arms around him, careful not to squeeze too hard, and held him.  
Although his weeping made me a little sad, I also felt triumphant. Finally, I had gained a foothold on that indifferent wall that surrounded my cousin. He had always had a mean streak, but over the years he'd lived and suffered with Robotnik, it had stretched out immensely. But it wasn't really that hard to break through...poor Snively just needed a little affection. It wasn't too late to save him.  
Grimly, I smiled. I would endure living in Robotropolis. For now, I would endure. But when I found that deroboticizer, my DaSilva would be a free creature of flesh and blood. We would leave this city, flee from Robotnik. And with us would be my darling cousin, my friend, and he would never have to suffer anymore. None of us would.  
THE END!!!


End file.
